Enemies
by Serenechemnerd
Summary: The Force had a funny way of pushing them together. Their dreams became a reality without warning. Upped to M...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Buckle up and enjoy the Reylo. In this Rey is not a Skywalker/Solo/Organa. Not related to my other Reylo fic.

Two years after Starkiller bases' destruction...

Rey stood angrily between the two storm troopers as they escorted her to _him_. She'd come willingly out of the transport, which she'd been on for too many days lamenting that she wished she'd taken the x-wing knowing that in her state there was no way she could have withstood the g forces on her body. The blasted battle cruiser felt even more like a maze than when she'd scavenged the ones on Jakku as they wound through the corridors. Rey's breathing was beginning to increase in anticipation of seeing _him_ and she wasn't entirely sure it was all anger. To be sure she was aggressively angry with him, with both of them, for getting her to the state she was in now. Absentmindedly she stroked her swollen stomach trying to calm herself a little as she felt the little one moving around, likely riled by her anger.

The blast doors opened and one of the troopers shoved her in. Rey caught herself with one step, coming to stand with her head held high as she looked around the small quarters, _no it was an office_ , her mind corrected as she felt his presence press upon her then. His back was to her as he pressed buttons on the computer, likely watching her approached. Rey huffed then, realizing that he likely already knew that she was storming her way here to tell him.

"Ren." Her voice rang out then, dripping with suppressed anger.

"Rey how nice to see you." He said turning. His mask modulated the voice and he sounded both pleased and sarcastic all at the same time. He shifted slightly his head moving up and down to take in her form. Cocking his head to the side he froze as he noticed her pregnant state. _Who did this to you?_ His mind screamed across hers.

"You don't get to be angry." She pointed a finger up at him as he stalked across the room. "I'm the one who is pregnant." Her breathing was coming in ragged gasps as she tried not to think about murdering him right then. He started to take the helmet off as he walked, wanting to see her without the red haze of the visor. Dropping it to the ground carelessly, he took the last two steps to her and glowered down at her.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, bringing a hand out to probe her mind. She threw up her mental shields then, not wanting him in her mind.

"Don't." She warned as she balled her fists next to her. It had been two years since he'd entered her mind without permission either in their shared dreams or when they'd come face to face on rare occasion.

"Who. Did. This. To. You." He hissed as his chest and shoulders began heaving in anger. Rey stood below him looking up into his face, the face she'd looked into a thousand times, in a thousand dreams and clinched her jaw. This was why she came and yet she was having trouble getting the words out. "Rey." He warned raising a hand to her chin.

"You did!" She shouted as she watched his features closely. Confusion flashed briefly as his hand dropped away.

"That's not possible." He said as he moved to circle her then, as though he was a shark and she was something to eat.

"Well evidently it is because I haven't been with anyone else, in this world or the dream world." She stayed facing forward as he moved around her back, close enough that the overcoat touched her legs as he whipped around the other side of her.

"How?" He moved to stand before her again, not touching her, although he would love to gather her to him like he's done in their dreams or the farseeing they've done together.

"I don't know. No one knows." She growled out. "But the doctors took some of her DNA and she is yours." She watched his features lighten briefly when she told him that it was a girl then watched the darkness seep back into where the light had made room.

"It's a girl?" The thought stopped the ramblings in his head that said this clearly couldn't be happening.

"Yes." She mumbled quietly.

"So why are you here then?" He was cautious. Clearly having her and _their_ child around on a battle cruiser was out of the question, so what exactly did she want from him?

"I'm heading to Takodana and thought you might accompany me." She said feeling ridiculous.

"You shouldn't have come." He said putting his hands on her biceps and lifting her slightly. "Now I know about her, Snoke will too."

"Come with me, help me protect her." She said moving a hand to grasp his. The past two years of training as a Jedi would help immensely but she knew she didn't want to raise a child in the Resistance. The little one began kicking vigorously then and Rey pried Kylo's fingers off of her arm and placed it on her stomach then.

Kylo felt like the entire universe stopped then, as though time and space and breathing didn't have any purpose as he felt the child move against his hand. Looking down at his hand he looked petrified before his eyes turned back towards Rey's.

"Why did you wait this long to tell me?" He whispered. "Is this why you've been blocking me in your sleep?" The anger that was just below the surface, always seething, began rising again.

"Yes." She placed her hand over his then, trying to keep it there. He pulled back as if she burned him and sighed. "I waited until I could get the DNA test. If this was something like your grandfather's birth then there would be no reason to let you know. In fact if it was immaculate, like Anakin, I would have wanted to keep this from you _entirely_." Her words were coming fast then. She'd sussed out long before the doctor told her that the child was his, she could feel it through the Force and wondered why she hadn't thought about the consequences of taking him to bed. Even if it hadn't ended with her in this state it was extremely naive to think they would have any sort of normal life together. The addition of the little one didn't help Rey's thoughts at all and when she came up with her plan, she felt she at least owed telling him to his face and she could only hope that he wouldn't decide to keep her imprisoned and take away the child. Luke and Leia both felt the plan was foolhardy and so Rey had stolen the freighter and escaped one night a week ago. "But she is yours and so I wanted to give you the option to participate in her life."

Kylo Ren stepped back then, turning away from her. She'd started coming to him, by dream, or vice versa within months of Starkiller bases' destruction. At first all they did was fight, with sabers, with fists, with the Force but since it was a dream neither could die. Eventually Rey started asking questions about his fighting style which eventually led to more civilized conversations about life, the Force, the bond they seemed to have accidentally forged on Starkiller, the anger he felt at being bested by someone so inexperienced, the reason they both joined the side they were currently on and finally after over a year of fighting and talking did they come into contact.

"Do you know how dangerous it was coming here to let me know this information? To give me this chance?" He asked staring out the window of the office as the hyperdrive blurred by, thinking about why she was there and what it would mean if the Supreme Leader or the General found out about the baby. It is likely they would want to drag it into the First Order, make it a Stormtrooper or Knight of Ren. As the thought pressed against Kylo he started to see how wrong it would be to raise a child in either world. "So you're leaving the Resistance? Why? You would have been well cared for there."

"Because I don't want to raise a child in the military. Not with the Resistance and not here. And yes I realize how dangerous this was but wouldn't you rather know about her?"

He turned back to her then and looked at her. She looked tired, likely from the baby interrupting her sleep or maybe the worry of having to come here and tell him about this new development in their non-relationship. Hell they hadn't even kissed in reality and yet they were paying a price for something they hadn't yet done. Growling again in frustration the young Ren forced his hand away from his saber then as he would like nothing more than to destroy something right then but feared that it would end up being her if he even ignited his weapon. He walked over to her then and felt something spike in the bond, some threat that wasn't there before and he wondered if she had felt the rage he'd just felt and was prepared to defend herself. Reaching a hand behind her neck, he pulled her to him then and crashed his lips down on hers for the first time in real life.

His other hand moved around her back and he pressed her into him, feeling the swell of her against him then and he liked the feeling. It was a heady experience kissing the woman he'd impregnated from afar for the first time, the proof of their dream coupling pressing against his abdomen. Rey gasped at the suddenness of it and allowed him to kiss her more deeply then and a hand moving to his face while one rested on his chest briefly before struggling to stop him.

"Don't." She said pushing him back. "Not until I know if you're coming with me." She said softly. Perplex his brows came together trying to puzzle her out.

"Why not?"

"Because if you aren't coming with me, then this is goodbye. Forever." She said dropping the hand that was on his chest from pushing him away. "Because I don't want to know what this might really be like if I have to walk out of here without you and raise this child alone."

"Rey…" He started, realizing that whatever reason he was about to give would just come out lamely. "Give me some time to think about it?" He asked without emotion.

"Two days." She said stiffly.

"Two days." He nodded before moving to pick up the helmet and replace it on his head before calling the troopers back. "Escort her to my quarters, post two guards." He nodded to the troopers who grabbed her by the arms.

"Hey. I can walk just fine thank you." She said wrenching her arms away. Kylo lifted a hand to tell the two that it was ok. They exited the small office and directed her towards the Knight's quarters a few decks up and through another maze.

TBC...?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the lovely comments! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Kylo sat at the desk in the office and sighed enjoying the noise it made through the modulator on the mask. _What the hell had just happened?_ He thought to himself as he pondered what to do with the information he'd just been told. She was planning to leave the Resistance and the First Order forever, just to raise a child? _No not any child_ , his mind thought, _**our**_ _child._ The thoughts that permeated through his brain came to a resounding solution that no matter where he chose, that he would keep the child safe. Realizing that Snoke would want the child for his own he began the mental exercise of burying the memory far below his conscious level.

Getting up to pace, he drew his saber hacking at the desk, knowing it was all futile. All of the work he'd been doing, all of the plans he'd set into motion ruined by the galaxy. He knew he would leave with her. Knew that it was his responsibility as much as hers to raise their child, to teach her embrace all parts of herself. And yet he was angry that Rey had come, that they had somehow not realized that the galaxy would work some magical thing between the two and tie them to each other for all eternity. He didn't know her well enough to be tied to her like this, to race off into hiding. And what good would it do to hide? There was no place safe enough not while Snoke still lived and for the hundredth time in the ten years he'd served the Supreme Leader, he let himself think about killing Snoke. Ending it. This might be the final thing that drove him to finish his mission, the one given to him so long ago by Luke that he wasn't sure if he'd imagined it or not. The cost had been so high and he felt he couldn't possibly add another person to that list as he thought about Rey and the baby.

* * *

Rey was lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling after having to use the fresher for the millionth time that day. Shifting uncomfortably she wondered what had possessed her to ever let him touch her. She felt a kinship and kindness to the swelling of her stomach but knew that she would not have chosen for this to happen with him or right now at the very least. The baby was done kicking for a while for which Rey was grateful as she looked around the quarters for something to bide her time. Walking up to the computer she punched in a few commands to order food and waited, skimming through the holovid, finding nothing of any consequence.

After she ate, she waited. And waited. The chronometer on the wall indicated that it was time for sleep and Rey sighed before moving to sleep on the couch, covering herself with a blanket she'd dragged from his bed. Wrapping it around herself, Rey scowled into the darkness. She'd hoped to have had another conversation about what they were to do before going to sleep but as she closed her eyes she realized how tired she was and sleep overtook her worried form easily.

* * *

Rey awoke to the sound of alarms blaring. Breath coming quick, she stood on her feet, not sure what to do since she was effectively trapped in his quarters without so much as a blaster. She moved around, opening drawers, searching for something, _anything_ , sharp. Much to her chagrin the troopers must have cleared the room before escorting her there. "Urgggggg." She let out kicking over one of the useless chairs then, feeling slightly better for letting her anger out. She righted her shirt that had lifted to expose her belly briefly.

The doors opened to his quarters and he was suddenly there, covered in blood and out of breath. He took in her appearance once over, bare feet and the overturned chair. "Come." He said reaching out a gloved hand, beckoning her. Blinking furiously, she wondered if it was his blood or someone else's. As they stepped over the two downed troopers outside of her door, she thought she might have a least half an answer.

"Kylo, what's wrong?" She yelled over the alarm and the chaos. There were people running, troopers in formation while others ran looking frantically around as if they were about to be hauled away for just existing. He grabbed her hand then, dragging her. She fights him like she does every time someone grabs her and drags her around, which had happened far more than she would have liked over the last few years.

"You wanted to go, so we're going." He said, the jovial lilt in his voice was clear on the irony of the entire situation. When he'd awoke that morning, before Rey's ship had docked, he had no idea that it would end with him killing Snoke and seriously maiming Hux. Rey looked at him incredulously as he grabbed her better by her upper arm and steered her through the maze of hallways.

"Whose blood is that Ren?" She asked, looking back to see if anyone was following them. He tugged on her again, before remembering he'd grabbed her staff.

"Here." He said handing it to her as the stepped onto the lift. Neither of them speaks on the lift, feeling the chaos that will soon open on the other side of the lift in the hangar bay. "Don't die." He said gruffly as they stop and the doors open to a firefight. It looks like the Resistance has boarded the ship but Rey doesn't see anyone she recognizes. _Maybe there are different factions within the First Order_? She thinks to herself as she reaches out to feel the Force as they continue to run towards a ship, any ship. "We'll take mine." He says as he shouts into the comm to the ship's computer to start up. The gangplank lowers and Rey is almost there as he continues deflecting any errant shots. Once she's inside he used the Force to knock out the troopers that are gathering to try to take him out. Watching them all fly, he spins and sprints towards the ship.

Rey is already strapped into the pilot's seat and he growls his disdain then, taking the copilots seat. She lifts off from the deck and pushes the throttle not realizing she'd never flown something so powerful. They're both slammed back into their seat as any gravity from the battle cruiser is overcome by their momentum. She pushes the preflight sequence for the hyperdrive, wondering just how fast this experimental bird was.

"Shields." She says pointing, flying around the blaster shots knowing that it won't be long before they've launched the fighters or manned the cannons. Kylo pressed the buttons furiously, not enjoying being told what to do on his own ship. They were minutes away from the hyperdrive coming fully online and Rey wasn't liking how many ships were showing up on the detection screen. "Can you do something besides sit there pissed off at me?" She growled as she steered the ship around another blaster round.

Kylo stood, removed his overcoat and belt before storming off to man the gun. _The gall of that woman_ , the thought came furiously as he sat in the gunner seat and strapped in for the ride, sure that her flying would be erratic. He wasn't disappointed as he felt the dip in his stomach as she wheeled on one of the TIE fighters. The automated guns locked on the target easily and Kylo set up a rotation to shoot until the target was gone before turning the cannons on the ship on, waiting for something big enough to come in range.

The battle cruiser swung into view and Kylo took a few shots at it then, targeting the sensor array. Just as the first shell hit the hyperdrive kicks in and they're suddenly both staring out at the blue of the stars that are whizzing by the windows of the ship. Kylo punches the wall, likely breaking his hand in the process as he gets up to go threaten the woman in the cockpit.

"Where are we going?" He asks trying to calm himself.

"Vaal." She said checking the rest of the ship's systems before unstrapping from the seat. She looked over at her new companion and remembers the blood. "Are you hurt?" She jutted her chin in his direction, towards the part of his shirt that was stuck to him.

"It's not my blood." He said moving to gather his overcoat and take it to his quarters to change. He removed the helmet first then the bloody shirt before putting a new shirt on wondering what he was thinking. He sensed her standing in the open door then, he turned to her.

"What happened?" She asked entering his sanctuary without permission. He squared his jaw then.

"I didn't say you could come in." His curt admission was full of venom. Rey nodded her head, backing out the way she'd come in to stand on the precipice again.

"So what happened?" She tried again, crossing her hands behind her back. It was clear he was right on the edge of becoming volatile again. Through the bond she could feel his hand throbbing where he'd punched the wall.

"Snoke is dead." He folded the overcoat and put it in a drawer, knowing the flight to Vaal would take days and it was just the two of them, no need to stand on ceremony. Any hope to maintain power over her was gone now that he had killed to protect her and the child. He turned to look at her then as he tucked his shirt into his trousers, not liking it hanging out before putting the gloves away in another drawer. Turning he moved to exit and brushed by her in the door, briefly stopping to look her in the eyes, hoping she understood why he'd done it.

And she did, she knew immediately why he'd done it. It didn't make her feel any better but she knew why he'd done it: to protect them, to let them get away and maybe form some semblance of a life. She turned then following him out to the communal area where he ripped into some of the portions stored there for emergencies. He counted the number remaining before turning his back fully to her, trying to will away her presence. _So stupid_ , the thought came as he stood there chewing the horribly bland ration, _why did I just do that?_ And then he stopped standing straighter. _Why should I care, this mission is finally completed_ , the thought screamed through his. He could finally go home.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she came to stand with her back against the counter he was leaning on with both arms now and placed a hand over one of his. He looked at her then and hated her a little bit along with the other things he always felt for her: jealousy, confusion, hope, light, love, desire.

"You hate that I kill." He took her hand then, turning towards her as he turned it over in his. "Why thank me for hurting someone so horribly?"

Rey watched his features as he traced lines on her hand then, sending shivers through her as she realized what he was saying was true. "I believed Snoke to be evil and using you. I am glad that he won't be able to hurt any of us."

"I did it for you. For her." He moved to put a hand on her stomach then which was unsettling and comforting all in the same moment. "For us." He looked like he was in shock, his eyes unfocusing then.

"It's ok to be upset that you had to kill him." Rey said quietly. "You were his apprentice for years. Even if you grew to hate him, he was still a huge part of your life."

"Yes." He nodded then stepping back from her, not ready to speak about it yet.

"You should sleep." She said then turning to walk back towards the cockpit. She'd gotten enough sleep and was too amped up after their escape.

"Not sure I could if I tried." He said sitting at the large table in the eating area. Clearly it was the mess of the ship. "Talk to me about the child." He said clasping his hands in front of himself and leaning on his elbows. Rey turned back then and looked at him then: the single light of the mess he'd turned on was almost directly over him, his face slightly shadowed. She sighed as she returned to sit next to him a few chairs away.

"She likes when I sing." She said. "She wakes up at the worst times, usually 1am and plays the bongos with my bladder." He smirks a bit at that before catching himself. "The doctors say she is perfectly healthy, all of her DNA is where it should be and she's growing at a normal rate."

"You'll have her on Vaal then?" He interjected.

"If I must. The outpost there was taken over by the Confederacy years ago. It wasn't my first choice but until we can get the transponder off of this thing so it can't be tracked it was better than going to Takodana."

"Won't you need medical attention?" He asked.

"Well I had a medical droid in my ship…" Her voice trailed off. She'd left all of her droids now, none of the others had come with her.

"Once we get that off we could return to the Resistance, at least to have the baby." He pushed himself back into the chair realizing she probably had no idea it was a possibility.

"What?" She wrinkled her nose then. "I stole a freighter and a medical droid. And you're _you_." She waved her hand madly in his direction.

Folding his arms across his chest he chuckled mirthlessly then understanding the dilemma. Outwardly it would look insane but so was trying to have a child on a confederacy base. "Oh Rey." He said dismissing her then. "I wouldn't worry about the freighter. My mother is likely just worried sick about you."

"They know I'm with you." She paused as he took that information in, frowning. "We had discussed this before they told me outright 'No'."

"Well aren't you just the little rebel." He scoffed then. "Have you thought about names?" He asked changing the subject once again. Rey opened and closed her mouth several times, realizing she likely looked like a fish out of water.

"No. I haven't really thought much past seeing you and letting you know about her."

"What do you call her?" He inclined his eyebrows then, knowing her predilection for giving things nicknames.

"Little one." She beams then as the connection between them sings, realizing this was how they'd ended up naked and in each other's arms in their dreams. Sometimes he really understood her, how she thought, and the little things that made sense in her head because he'd been in her head, knew her down to the smallest detail of her memories.

"How much longer do you have?"

"Three months give or take."

"So that night six months ago?" He presses trying to understand what had happened.

"Yes." She nods.

"Has Master Luke seen anything else like this in the history of the Jedi?"

"No. Nothing like this where she shares our DNA but we've never touched. If I'd even thought…"

"Don't Rey. We're already here, don't regret it."

"Well I would have at least liked to enjoy you for real before having risked this." She looked sour as she said it.

"You can have me now." He stood and offered her his hand.

"In this state?" She asked flabbergasted.

"You're beautiful no matter what state you're in. Come. Let's earn our sins."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Rey woke up choking on heartburn as she lay on her side, still naked, next to Kylo. Wheezing a bit, she turned on her back and raised on her elbows willing the burning to stop. _They certainly didn't advertise this part of pregnancy_ , she thought then snorted. _They didn't really advertise pregnancy_ , the thought came then.

 _Your thoughts are so loud now that you're this close._ Kylo's thought came across her as he rolled to his back and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her concerned and annoyed. He looked at the chronometer and calculated they'd only been asleep a few hours.

"Heartburn." She said rubbing her chest, willing the burning to stop. The motion brought his eyes to where her breast were bare to the room, she watched as the heat started to build in his eyes again and she snorted. "Not again so soon. Force, you're like a horny teenager." She sat up further to try to get out of bed and get some water.

"Stay, I'll get what you need." He swung his legs to the ground and walked across to the refresher to get a glass of water. She watched his naked form barely visible by the light of the chronometer and the barely lit consul and wondered if she'd ever actually looked at him naked in there escapades. Deciding she hadn't, her eyes followed him closely.

"Well you can't look at me like that then." He said handing her the water and moving to put underwear on, clearly they were both easily distractible by the nakedness of the other. He lifted the thin gauzy shirt he wore over his training tanks and handed it to Rey. Pursing her lips she handed the water back to him and pulled the shirt over her head. "We should talk Rey." He placed the water glass on the bedside table.

"About what Kylo?"

"Well for one, that you can call me Ben if you'd like." He sat on the bed, raising one leg while keeping the other on the ground.

"You've never referred to yourself as Ben when I've been in your mind. I think I'll stick with Kylo for now."

"Well one of the reasons is I couldn't afford for Snoke to know."

"To know what?" She leaned forward as the silence stretched on, trying to drag from him whatever he was struggling to tell her then. He looked into the darkness and needed light. Raising from the bed he punched in commands to raise the light level to dim before returning to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I have to go back further." He commented, frustrated that he'd started this off wrong. "When I was about 14 Snoke felt the Force coming to me strongly." He sighed and took one of her hands then. "And he wanted to exploit it. Master Luke could feel him reaching out to me, which was odd since the dark side is usually cloaked. It was the first indication to me that my uncle had embraced a little more of the dark side than we'd thought. And I am thankful for that. Without the knowledge, what happened with Snoke would have actually turned me to the dark side."

"What are you saying Kylo?" She put her hand on top of the hand playing with the skin on the back of her hand, stilling the movement. He lifted his eyes to hers then.

"Luke sent me to Snoke with full knowledge of Snoke's intent."

Rey was silent for a long time, searching his face for any leaking humor or irony. There wasn't any. The emotions at having been handed over as a willing sacrifice were long burned from his memory. The anger had helped convince Snoke of his allegiance to the dark side.

"But you were only a child." She said the anger growing.

"But I was training to be a Jedi. Luke felt that if the Jedi training continued that Snoke would never believe that I'd deflected and would just kill me and my Uncle couldn't stand the thought of losing me. I was his weakness."

"Kylo, this doesn't make sense."

"I'm telling it wrong then." He sighed and stood, "The choice for Luke was to send me as a double agent or watch me be killed to try to get Luke to engage in the dark side. I was a boy of skill but lacked training and discipline. Luke was trained and disciplined. If he had been turned," Kylo paused taking a breath, "The entire galaxy would have been his for the taking."

"I can't believe Master Luke would have been tempted by the darkside."

"Imagine how protective you feel about the Little One, and tell me you wouldn't do anything for her? Send her where she would be best protected?"

Rey opened her mouth to argue, realizing he was right before closing it again. She nodded then a little miffed still at his admission.

"That is how Luke felt for me, that if something had threatened me that he would do everything within his power to protect me. One of those ways was to put me within striking distance of Snoke."

Rey was silent for a long time as she mulled over this information. It made sense why it was so easy to find the light in him and why they'd begrudgingly become friends through their bond.

"Does that mean you'll rejoin the Resistance?" She asked, looking away, not wanting to know the answer.

"No." His voice came out sure then. "But I would like to see my mother and Uncle again. Explain what happened with my father."

"So you meant that we could return to the Resistance to have the child?" Her attention snapped back to him then, head seeming to swim. He nodded. "Well then we'll pry the transponder off on Vaal and make our way back to the Resistance. Promise me, though, that we'll leave once she's born?"

"Rey." He said kneeling in the bed and putting a hand to her cheek. "The Resistance is not the place to raise a child. And I want to be there for our child. The reason I was so easy to target was because my family was non-existent and Luke didn't know a better way to protect me. I will leave with you after the child is born. We'll go wherever you'd like."

"Somewhere green." She said smiling then.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ready?" She asked as the ship's final landing sequence took over and she rose from the console. Adjusting the cowl, she had stolen from him across her shoulders she prepared for the arctic blast that would sweep up the gangplank as soon as the door opened. At least to her it felt arctic in nature. In reality, it was just winter on the forested planet the Resistance was now occupying.

"No." He said adjusting his clothes one last time. He was forgoing the mask but had put the rest of his uniform on including the surcoat and cowl. It felt like he was going into battle and felt naked without the protection of the helmet.

It had taken them around a week to reach Vaal, dismantle the transponder, find all of the other transponders with a device Rey made to detected the other trackers, and make the trip back to the Resistance. Rey wasn't entirely happy about returning but knew the facilities with the Resistance were at least adequate to have the child.

Rey went first down the gangplank as it lowered, mechanics hissing as they were exposed to atmosphere again. She held her hands above her head as the Resistance fighters surrounded the ship, blasters pointed. She set her staff on the ground before moving forward. She could feel Kylo's hesitance as he came down the gangplank, his anxiety and panic rising through the bond.

Rey shot him a backward glance and tried to still his nerves through the bond, only to have it brushed away. _Let me feel it,_ he said through the bond. Nodding she turned back to the Resistance troops lined up, watching them. Kylo unbuckled his saber, and set it next to the staff before stepping over it to come stand next to Rey. Looking out over the troops he watched his mother's approach with dread. This was the moment he hadn't wanted to come and he suddenly felt like he was 10 years old again and had been caught out in the forest on a speeder bike.

"Rey, you can put your hands down." Leia said with a smile. Rey did and was shocked as Leia took a step towards her and pulled the young woman into a hug. Rey gladly hugged her back, missing the General's comfort. "Take her to medical." She said pushing against the small of Rey's back, towards the troops as Poe and Finn grinned like fools just past the line of blasters waving at her as if she could miss them. Rey smiled shyly and looked back at Kylo as she took a few hesitant steps forward.

"What about Kylo?" She hesitated.

"He will be debriefed." General Organa said tartly as she shot a look then at Luke. "It seems there have been far too many secrets come to light because of your child."

"Is Snoke really dead?" She inquired, still trying to wrap her head around it.

 _You doubt me?_ He snarled through her head.

 _I doubt that someone as resilient as Snoke could be killed._ She shot back looking at the man standing, waiting for his punishment. He squared his jaw, unwilling to look at her then.

 _Next time I'll bring you the head_. His thought was nasty and dripping with anger.

 _You do that_ , she shot back through the bond.

"Yes, the reports are that he is dead and that General Hux is seriously injured." Leia said. "But let's get you checked out first and then we'll have you join us for the debriefing."

"Yes General." She said, finally allowing herself to be pushed towards her two friends.

"Mother." Kylo said looking down at the General then.

"Ren." She said hesitantly. "Come. We have much to discuss." She motioned for a few of the soldiers to lead the way while a few more flanked them.

"Are those for your protection or mine?" He inquired as he noticed the people's necks straining to watch the procession as they walked down the halls.

"Both." She was curt, all business.

The General escorted him to her office. Kylo stops near the door while Luke and Leia move further into the room, giving the Ren some room.

"I take it Luke has finally told you the details of my assignment?" He stood at attention, hands behind his back.

"Yes, but only recently." She put a heavy hand on her brother's shoulder then, clearly an indication that she did not appreciate her son's involvement in such a long mission, especially one that had led to his father's death.

"I am sorry mother." Kylo looked right into her eyes as he said it. He was sorry. It had been a closed thing when his father had called him out on Starkiller base. It was the final test from Snoke, to prove his loyalty; as if 16 years of killing for the First Order hadn't been enough. "You should know, in the end he sacrificed himself for me, knowing that if I let him live that Snoke would have killed me. I hope he knew that there was a plan in place." His eyes fell to his uncle then, begging for him to confirm that Han somehow knew what they were doing. The older Jedi shook his head 'No'. Kylo stiffened and nodded once. "I await your judgement."

"We've been discussing that. Clearly Rey ran to you hoping to leave the Resistance." Leia said moving across the room a bit. Kylo nodded. "Well while you're here we think it is best that you remain in her quarters under guard." Kylo tried to speak then but the General raised a hand to stop him. "You are not welcome within the Resistance; there will be those who will try to kill you. And my main concern is that you and Rey are safe. She only has a few more months before the baby is born. We'll prepare to send you off once the child comes. And then you will be on your own."

"So we're basically under house arrest?" He said appalled.

"Essentially." She confirmed. "As time wears on we'll determine the state of the fleet and if possible you'll be given limited access."

"Fine." He ground out.

"You did well." Luke said as he stood. "The Resistance is eternally grateful for your sacrifice."

"If I didn't have Rey and the child to think about, I wouldn't understand what you did, why you did it." Kylo looked at his uncle then, hurt and confusion coming to him. He felt enraged then, at the audacity of his Uncle to _thank_ him for killing his own father to keep his cover.

It was a blessing then that Rey was escorted into the room at that moment. He hadn't felt her approach and immediately knew why: his rage made him blind to the things he should be paying attention to. It was one of the reasons he tried to slake it as soon as it rose, because without doing so he was blind to far too many happenings around him.

Rey stepped into the room reading the threat on Kylo as he stood feet from his uncle then. She reached out then with the Force as she strode towards him reaching a hand out to his arm as she physically put herself between Kylo and Luke, looking up at Kylo then. Kylo looked down at her then, feeling his pulse slow, his breathing return to normal.

"Rey." The General said, turning all of their attentions to her. "How are you? How is the child?"

"We're both fine sir." She said turning towards Luke and Leia without stepping away from Kylo or removing her hand.

"Good." Leia moved to sit on the small couch in her office. "We were just discussing with Kylo what will happen over the next few months. Please have a seat."

"I'd rather not." She said turning to look back up at Kylo, his rage barely suppressed.

"Very well. You left us because you didn't want to raise your child within the Resistance. I can appreciate that." Leia inclined her head at Kylo then. "We're suggesting that you two remain here, confined to quarters until the baby comes. Then we will help you settle anywhere you'd like, but likely somewhere outside of the grip of the First Order. General Hux survived and from the intel we've been provided, he's put a bounty on both of your heads along with your child."

"I knew I should have killed him." Kylo mumbled under his breath. "Rey has requested a planet with vegetation." He looked from his companion to his mother then.

"We will see what we can find. Now if you'll excuse us." The General rose then and exited the office before giving instructions to the guards to escort the two to Rey's quarters.

Rey noticed that her quarters were being fitted with a lock outside of the door and felt the blind panic she hadn't wanted to address earlier rising to the surface as she stepped into her old quarters. Immediately it felt foreign, as they'd removed all the bits and pieces from the droids she was always working on. She stood in the middle of the space feeling a tightening in her gut. This was real; she was a prisoner with her own people, because of _him_.

"Don't do that again." He threatened leaning against the wall near the door.

"Don't do what? Keep you from flying off into a rampage?"

"Yes." His voice was low. "I am dangerous like that Rey, until I learn to control it you shouldn't interfere."

"I can take care of myself." She said holding her head high.

"And when we're sparring or fighting off someone else I don't doubt that. I never want to strike you while I'm in a rage."

"Then you best get to practicing, we're going to be here for months." She said moving to sit on the bed. Lifting the holonovel she skimmed through the library looking for where she'd left off on the history of the empire.

Grumbling, Kylo sank to the ground, folding his legs under him as he began meditation for the first time in years. Too many years. He had trouble not focusing on all of Rey's little sighs as she read the holonovel.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

It would be a full week before the two were allowed outside of Rey's quarters again for a briefing, which hadn't gone particularly well. They were both returned without ceremony to her quarters and they bickered the entire way back.

"Well if you hadn't lost your temper." Rey spat, tossing her holoreader on the bed before rounding to face him as he stepped after her through the door.

"Well if you hadn't been in my head pointing out every word I was saying that was wrong, this wouldn't have happened." He crossed his arms in front of himself. "And now we're stuck in here _again_ with only each other for company."

"Hey, it was your idea to come back to the Resistance."

"Yes to _have_ the baby. But we're months away, why race back here?"

"It was _your_ idea!" She spat, pointing a finger up at him. "You make me so angry sometimes."

It was clear the close quarters were getting to the two. They'd spent most of the week avoiding each other in the small space. It felt as though it had been months, when they both knew it was really only a week.

 _How are we going to make this work? It's only been a week?_ She thought desperately as she stared up at him. She watched his features soften then as he reached out to pull her to him.

"We'll have more important things to worry about, like how to raise Jorgan." He tighten his grip on her then, holding her fast as she squirmed to look at him.

"You've already named her? Without speaking with me about it?" She looked hurt.

"That's just one of the one's I've chosen." He pulled her into a kiss then, willing away the anger they both had at the situation. "You can't tell me that in the last week you haven't come up with a few names?" He asked after pulling back.

"Well…" She started and then blushed.

"See?" He smiled then, something he hadn't done in her presence maybe ever.

"Alright fine, yes I did start naming her a bit."

"And?"

"Aralend." She said quietly.

"It's pretty." He said thoughtfully, wondering for the hundredth time how much his life had changed over the past few weeks. He'd gone from sarcastic terror of the galaxy to naming his child with her. He laughed then, short and loud startling her.

"What?"

"If someone had told me this is where I would be a month ago, I would have likely driven the saber through their chest. And yet here I am, naming our child with you."

"What other names have you chosen?" She asked pulling a little further back, trying to take a step away from him. She was still angry and didn't like him that close when she was angry, it felt too intimate, something she wasn't ready for yet.

"Seraphina." He watched as she made a face. "Analante." She nodded to that one.

"What about Bryn?"

"Absolutely not." He said, his jaw stiffening.

"Okay…" she huffed turning away from him.

"It's General Hux's first name, nickname at least."

"Oh." She said moving to sit on the bed. He joined her, his long legs stretching to the floor where hers dangled over the side of the bed, over the drawers that held her clothes and now his. "How are we going to raise her? Knowing the Force?"

"Of course. That is if she is Force sensitive."

"You think a child made in a dream world we visited together could be Force blind?" She scoffed, leaning back on her arms then so she could look at him. He turned his head slightly at her and nodded. She worried her lip then, not thinking that was truly possible. "Well I guess then we'll cross the path when we come to it." She flopped back onto the bed. Kylo laid back then, enjoying the comfort of the bed. He'd been sleeping on the floor since her bed was only really made for one person. And a smaller person than he was at that. He looked up at the ceiling under her bunk and noticed drawings on the ceiling. One looked vaguely like him.

"Is that?" He started turning his head to look at her. There were other pictures, schematics of droids, sabers, and trees.

"Yes." She looked embarrassed as she said it turning her head towards him.

"You made me pretty." He scoffed in that tone that he used, between joking and seriousness.

"Yes well it was from memory. Clearly I thought you were prettier than you are."

"Rey!" He exclaimed.

"Maybe I can fix it now that I have you here to sit for a portrait." She rolled on her side letting the pleasure she felt at teasing him shine through to her grin.

"Such a mouth on you little scavenger." He said pulling her over and on top of him. Rey blushed as she straddled him and nearly knocked herself out on the cave like portion of the bunk. "Maybe I'll have to teach you the proper way to tease me." He said suggestively as he pushed her hips down on his while he thrust upwards, his body already willing and ready to meet her. She gasped a little and wiggled against him enjoying the feeling before moving her mouth to cover his. Her fingers tangled in his hair, using it to pull his neck back as she sucked his bottom lip slightly before moving down to kiss his neck then, latching on slightly as the lust started to pulse through her.

"Off." She said tugging his shirt as she moved back and off the bed to divest herself of her clothing quickly, throwing pieces every which way. She helped him remove his pants after he'd struggled out of his shirt before pushing him back on the small bed and climbing on top of him to kiss him again. He traced his hands up her sides, and around her back, loving the feeling of her skin even if the whole encounter seemed rushed. There would be time later, when emotions weren't running so high and they weren't so unsure of their life for slow. Right now they both needed contact, to prove that this was real and that it might have a chance at lasting.

Kylo's head lulled back as she pulled her lips from his and continued kissing down his body, stopping to take each nipple in her mouth before sucking hard, bringing his head off of the bed slightly to watch her as she moved. His hands touched every surface within his reach: her breasts, arms, legs, face. He hesitated to touch her stomach at first, not wanting to anger her or remind her of why they were trapped in the small room together.

Rey rocked back, allowing her wetness to contact him then teasing him as her fingernails raked down his chest. She slid over him several times, enjoying the feeling of him rubbing against her sensitive nub. Kylo was trying desperately not to grab her hips and shove himself inside of her, wanting her to have control in that moment. Rey's patience wasn't much better as she felt herself hurtling towards orgasming. She slowed her movements and angled her hips so she could press him inside of her then. Pushing on his chest then, she drove herself back onto him, feeling full and satisfied by the action. A small moan escaped Kylo's lips then as he looked up at her. She'd moved them so that she could sit up completely, outside of the little cove part of the bunk as she started to move.

Kylo watched her in awe as she bit her bottom lip as she started to move slowly at first. Her eyes became unfocused easily and her eyes fluttered shut periodically as she struggled to watch him below her as he watched her intently above him. He allowed her movements for a long time feeling the pleasure slow building and he liked it. Enjoyed letting her take control. It wasn't until she sigh out, "Oh yes…" her words dropping off as she lost focus again that he was driven to take more control as the thought of her pleasure drove him wild. He placed his hands on her hips and held her there as he thrust upwards faster than she'd been moving as he watched her head rolled back and more 'Yeses' come from her mouth. She moved her hands from his chest where she'd been using them to steady herself, to caress one of her breasts while the other reached between them to work on her clit. The sight of it nearly sent Kylo over the edge, that she was that desperate for release that she would help him, help them along. He growled slightly as he felt her quivers begin around him then and he was lost. Pumping a few last times into her he came, _hard_ , before stopping to realize she hadn't quite finished.

Breathing heavily, he moved out from under her then, pulling her from him to lay with her back to him. He snaked a hand around her then brushing down her stomach and taking her fingers away from where she had started moving them again. "That's for me to do." He whispered nipping at her ear as his fingers started to draw slow circles around her, not yet focusing on the swollen nub he'd just forced her hand to abandon. She made a strangled noise as his other hand brushed up her body to kneed one of her breasts. She cried out pushing herself against him then, wishing he'd be inside of her again but knowing that he had his fill for the moment. He moved his face to nuzzle her neck then, kissing it, sucking on it until she turned her head slightly trying to capture his lips. Raising slightly, while still kneading her breast and stroking her he kissed her deeply a few times before laying back as he finally started to rub her sensitive bundle of nerves quickly. Her cries became an endless song that fell from her lips and Kylo couldn't help but feel himself become hard again at the sound of her coming undone at his touch.

As it sounded like she was so close he increased his speed again, not really believing he could increase the speed at which his hand was stroking her and he decided he had to be inside of her no matter how painful and near his own ending it was. He pushed himself close to her, moving the hand from her breast momentarily to position himself and push inside of her, not stopping his other hand's' movements. There was a guttural sound, something almost primal that fell from her lips then as his hand moved back up her body slowly, as it was trapped between her and the bed, just in time to grasp her breasts as she came around him then, his other hand stopping slowly as he felt her spasms slow. He moved as though to roll away from her and she held him fast.

"Don't. Not yet." She said wiggling against him, enjoying the feeling of him inside of her. She gasped as he pushed back inside of her fully, bring her hips flush against his and he moved the arm trapped beneath her to her neck, where it wouldn't cut off the circulation to his arm. He kissed her cheek then, enjoying that she didn't want him to move.

 _And that is how we make it work_ , his thought whispered against hers. She shook her head then, pressing her back against his chest as much as she could.

"Having mind-blowing sex won't always work. Especially once the little one arrives."

"Then I'll enjoy it for as long as it works." He said pressing his face into the crook of her neck and relaxing almost into sleep.

AN: Been avoiding writing babyfic for the past 7 years in my other fics, because pregnancy smut really isn't my cup of tea (not to say it isn't beautiful, just difficult for me to write)...only Reylo could do this.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Three months later...

Their life was bleeding together a little more each day. Rey's due date was just around the corner and they were both allowed out of her quarters, with heavy supervision, to prepare a ship for their departure after the baby came. The ship they were taking would be disassembled and used to build their dwelling on Vaynai. It would be small but keep them out of the rain. They had calculated a safe distance from a town where they could get work and supplies without being noticed, or so they hoped.

The plan was that every six months either Luke or Leia would come visit. Rey and Kylo both suspected it was to ensure neither of them tried to take over the galaxy but both were very aware of Leia's growing excitement to meet her grandchild. Luke seemed more hesitant regarding the child but he helped with the plans where he could, not allowing his feelings to leak more than absolutely necessary to express his concern.

Luke watched the two carefully as they prepared for the future, noticing that while Kylo had softened slightly, he was still fumbling through the relationship. He felt bad for both of them; they would make many mistakes without the backup of having experienced deep emotional bonds with a parent figure. _Maybe it would make them better parents_ , Luke thought to himself. Clearly leaving the First Order and Resistance was the first step. And one in the right direction but Luke just couldn't shake the feeling that the two were heading into more trouble than it was worth.

It was the middle of the day when Rey went into labor. They were packing things into the tiny ship they would take when she felt the contractions start. Adjusting herself she noticed that they weren't quite the same as the ones they'd first visited the doctor about over a month ago, being assured that the baby wasn't coming and that it was all perfectly normal. Kylo had nearly throttled the doctor the third time she told the new parents that it was normal and to calm down, for Rey's sake. She had put a hand on his, and moved it to their kicking child, which had instantly calmed the soon-to-be father. Presently Rey's eyes flew to Kylo's eyes widening as Kylo felt a change in the Force, something different about the Force signature that was Rey. He stilled in the transport, looking down at her then as she put a hand on her stomach eyes full of panic.

"It's time." He said then. She nodded.

"But let's finish this up before we go." She said.

"But…" He started.

"You heard the doctor, she said to wait until the contractions were four minutes apart. Start timing?" She offered, not feeling overly keen to have the baby. Sure she was uncomfortable and ready to meet Jorgan but the details of what labor entailed had Rey worried about it maybe more so than was necessary.

"Fine." He grumbled switching the onboard computer on and checking the time. He felt the next contraction hit through the Force and realized he was going to experience this much more with her than either of them had originally thought. It had been seven minutes. Sighing, he looked at Rey as she gritted her teeth a bit and gripped the small box of rations she was passing to him from the counter where he'd placed them so she wouldn't have to bend. "You really shouldn't be on your feet." He mumbled reaching for the box.

"Ren stop trying to boss me around. The sooner we pack this stuff up, the sooner I'll sit, happy?" She used his title then, which she did when he was being particularly irritating. He nodded then, reaching out with the Force, moved all of the packets into the locker. Huffing she balled her hands at her sides.

"We're done." He said striding over to take her hand then, reaching for her elbow as if she would break walking down the gangplank of the ship. Jerking herself free, she stomped off not waiting for her security detail before heading to their quarters.

They had diapers, outfits, and a pillow for Rey already packed for the occasion. Stepping inside their shared room, she sat on the bed before she realized how tired she already was and things had just gotten started. Closing her eyes, she laid back on the bed, willing herself to sleep some before he carted her off to the medical facility. She heard the door whoosh open as he entered, and felt his anger press against her. She rolled onto her side, away from him.

Sighing, Kylo stood against the wall near the door and watched as her breath became regular. He was pushing down his panic, trying not to let the emotions slip. He knew she was already keyed up about having the baby and he didn't need to add to her anxiety. He watched her the entire time she slept, feeling and counting the minutes between the contractions unsure how she was able to sleep with that much cramping and pain. For half an hour her breathing was even and he thought about the future, what was going to happen next, how they were going to survive. He knew that they would survive and that people had been having babies forever but the thought of having someone so helpless and in need of protection terrified him. He'd never even held a baby and he wondered if Rey had either. Maybe staying more than a week was a good idea.

 _One week_ , her thought cut across his as she rolled onto her back and motioned him over to help her up. He strode across the tiny space and put his hand in hers to help her raise. "I'm ready to go to medical now."

"Alright." He blinked at her as he pulled her to stand. "We'll leave next week." He let go of her then, letting her stand on her own as he gathered the things they needed. He grabbed her holoreader and shoved it in the bag before hovering near her.

"Will you back off?" She growled. He stayed standing as she took a few steps towards the door. They explained to the guards that she was in labor who then notified Luke and Leia. They stood and waited for the go ahead to move the couple to medical. Rey felt the next contraction, calling the Force then, trying to meditate through the uncomfortable cramping. She managed to breathe through the pain realizing that this might just be the beginning of this whole process. Opening her eyes she shifted her gaze to the tall man who'd gotten her into this mess. "This is your fault." She said.

"You were the one who kept stumbling into _my_ dreams." He said as he shifted all of the things in his hands.

"That's not how I remember it."

"Then how do you remember it?" He asked, trying to distract her as they were given the ok to go.

"A lonely scavenger fell into my dreams. Dreams I was having of a far off place, where you ended up visiting me."

"It was my memory you were reliving."

"So?"

"So? The bond sang out to me in my sleep, it wasn't like I even was aware such things were possible. But you probably knew, guessed even that a bond had been forged." She rounded then on him then, holding up the entire entourage of people escorting the two Force wielders to the medical bay. "You knew didn't you?"

"No." He came up short then, something about how he said it indicated there was more. Rey waited looking up at the features of the man she loved to hate sometimes, like right now. Right on cue a contraction hit her. Kylo's eyes flicked to the guards, everyone knew they were coming faster now. She drew a huge breath inward and he reached out to grasp her then, holding her up. "Snoke guessed though." He looked down into her eyes as he said it. "He would subtly fill my mind with imagery, something about oceans and loneliness, about finding Luke. By the time I figured out what he was doing you were already in my dreams. We were already visiting each other almost every night."

"Why didn't you block me?" She whispered, angry, and in pain.

"I didn't want to." He whispered as a blush rose across his cheeks. "I was just as lonely." His fingers dug into her flesh slightly. She looked at him, at the torment all of this had caused and felt for him. He had been an unwilling participant too. There was an easing of her shoulders as she accepted his admittance, something grave for someone who stood on ceremony like he did.

"Can we continue now?" One of the guards scoffed, breaking their intimate moment.

"Yes." Rey breathed as they continued down the hall.

"How close are her contractions?" The nurse asked as they were admitted behind a curtain.

"I'm not sure, maybe every four minutes?" Kylo said as he helped Rey onto the tortuous looking table. It was upright and had weird attachments. Rey scoffed as he watched him look at the table a look of horror passed across his eyes.

"Good." The nurse said in a very uncaring voice, soothing perhaps but uncaring. Kylo knelt and untied Rey's shoes then, pulling them off of her feet before throwing them on the floor next to the bed. "Help her get her pants off and the doctor will be here in a minute to see how far along you are." The nurse hung the clipboard at the end of the tortuous looking bed and left.

After reaching to unbutton her pants, Kylo placed both of her hands on his shoulders and lifted her back against the bed to assist her in getting her pants off. "Underwear too." She said shyly. She stood still while he slid them down too, looking around for a gown of some sort, or blanket. Rey laughed and pulled the thin paper thing from the table. "This is it." She held it up. He looked disgusted.

"You're serious, that's it?"

Rey laughed then, really laughed and regretted it as another contraction hit. She doubled over as this one seemed stronger than the other ones. Kylo was there, reaching out to her as she stood half naked, holding her, whispering something about the stupidity of paper blankets. He discovered after she righted herself once the contraction had stopped that it was in fact a 'robe' of some sort. Snorting he helped her out of her other clothes feeling absolutely useless as he stood there completely clothed while she was completely naked, having their child. He helped put the robe over her and helped her onto the table.

"Well lets see how we're doing tonight Rey." The doctor came in and sat on the small wheeled chair that was at a seriously dangerous height in Kylo's opinion. _Although it might be good for baby catching_ , he thought to Rey who snorted a laugh. "Now now, telepathy isn't nice. So what did you say, daddy-to-be?" The Doctor's voice was genuine and she smiled as Kylo blanched at the mention of being a father.

"I said that that chair looked dangerously low but maybe not if you intended to do some baby catching." He said as the Doctor guided Rey's feet to the attachments so she could do an exam. The Doctor laughed as she was doing things to Rey and Kylo peered over Rey's legs fascinated that the Doctor could talk and laugh all while examining when their child would come.

"Too true." The Doctor stood then patting Rey's legs, that she could put them down. "Well young lady you're about 4 units now. We can expect another couple of hours until the main event. Are you still doing this without drugs?" Rey nodded, wondering if she was being stupid about the whole process. "Do you know if your water broke?" Rey shook her head, looking frightened that the labor would last another couple of hours. "Well it will soon I think. You" She pointed at Kylo. "Take note of the time it breaks and let the nurse or me know. Oh and take note of the color." She smiled at the expectant couple. "Don't worry the first one is the hardest." She left them with that.

Rey looked at Kylo in absolute terror. He gripped her hand then, and stepped closer to draw his free hand down her back trying to be soothing. Noticing the fine tremor in her hand, he gripped it tighter then, rubbing circles on the back of her hand. "You'll be alright." He whispered as he put his forehead to hers and breathed in trying to push down the panic he felt trying to rise in him. "If you can blow up an entire First Order base with just a ragtag team from the Resistance, you can do this." Rey smiled weakly as he pulled back then.

"That seems like forever ago. Like another person." She said raising her free hand to trace the scar on his face, the one she'd given him years ago. "Now look where we are. Sometimes I really still don't understand how all of this happened. How we stopped fighting. How we started."

"I think it had something to do with teaching you to swim through the stars." He inclined his head as he felt his mother and Luke heading their way.

"It's been so long, I forgot we did that." She whispered, leaning back. Kylo slid his hand up her back to massage her neck, not caring in the least when Luke and Leia peered around the curtain. He looked at Rey who nodded.

"How are you dear?" Leia asked as she stood opposite her son.

"Fine."

"Liar." Kylo said. Rey glared at him, now was not the time for everyone to see her cry.

"It's alright dear, Han was horrible at his birth too." She jutted her chin out at her son. "Didn't know a contraction from a conniption fit. You'll make it through."

"Do you remember this part?" She asked her voice far too breathy for her liking.

"Not really." Leia looked at the woman who looked frightened out of her mind. "I do remember the first time they put him in my arms though." Leia looked fondly at her son, or at least as fondly as she was able these days. Nostalgia had a great way of clouding all of the horrible things a person could inflict on those they loved. Rey nodded a little too quickly then, feeling light headed.

"Rey?" Kylo's voice came out stronger than he thought it would. _Rey?_ He touched their bond then and felt the next contraction through it. Pulling the Force, he stilled next to her closing his eyes as he strengthened her. _Just breath_ , he said across her mind as she felt like she was holding everything in. She let out a huge breath and felt marginally better.

 _Water_. She thought as she looked at him. Kylo kissed her hand before moving out to go find water.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Luke asked, folding his hands into his robes as was his habit.

"I'm not even sure any more." Rey said, struggling to sit up more. She was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with all of the attention.

Kylo stepped back into the curtained area holding a cup and looking concerned as he felt Rey's discomfort. He knew she didn't like being the center of attention but it seemed a little naive to think she wouldn't be the center of attention.

"Well we'll come back later. It seems Kylo has things in order." Leia reached out a hand and rubbed Kylo's arm. Rey almost laughed at the look he had then, frozen clasping the cup of water he'd gotten for Rey. Once the twins had gone, he finally moved towards her showing her the cup of ice.

"They wouldn't give me anything else." He growled.

"It's fine." She said realizing that she'd only had ice a few times in her life. She beamed up at him then.

"I've only had ice a few times." She admitted out loud as she picked up one of the cubes.

"Sometimes with as balanced as you are I forget the life you came from." He placed a hand on her cheek then, his face expressionless. "I am eternally sorry for the part I played in them keeping you on Jakku, away from me."

Rey shrugged. "Who knows what would have happened if you'd found out about me."

They were silent for the rest of the minutes between contractions. Kylo watched the chronometer then, counting the moments until he could feel the next wave of annoyance hit Rey. He felt it through their bond, it wasn't quite the blinding pain he'd imagined; to be sure it was pain but it wasn't quite what he'd anticipated. And he could feel it wasn't what she expected either. Sighing, Rey reached for his hand, not needing to fill the space with empty words. They stayed like that as the nurse came and went, as Rey finished her ice, as contractions shortened microscopically.

"Kylo?" She asked, laying back panting a little from the last contraction. He looked at her then, she was the center of his world at that moment and maybe all the moments since she'd first fallen into his dreams. Hell she'd probably been the center since that battle on Starkiller, her fierceness and light burning like a distant star leading him far from where he thought he wanted to be. But as he thought about it, he would give everything he'd searched for to be right where he was. "Would you read me one of the novels in the holobook?'

"Which one?" He asked gruffly. He knew she could feel what he was feeling through the bond, that she was likely to feel his contentment at the moment they'd just shared and his embarrassment at having light come to the surface. He'd been hiding for so long he had no idea how to not revert.

"Any of them. Just let me hear you." She said dropping her hand from his so he could go get the book.

Kylo turned to the beginning of the story she'd been reading but hadn't gotten very far on and began in his deepest timbre "A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…"

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Full disclosure, I've never had a child, so if anything is seriously wrong that would be why. Enjoy!

Kylo stood back from the table and felt like he was part of a battle as the nurses rushed around bringing things in and out after the child had burst into reality. His vision swam not knowing what was going on: there were orders he didn't understand, things happening, clamps being put on the child as she wailed and all he could think about was Rey's hand clasped tightly on his. Looking down at her he reached through the bond to see what she was feeling, as if it wasn't already bleeding all over him.

Rey's eyes were blurry from crying. Labor _kriffing_ hurt, for all the warning she didn't realize just how much it might hurt. But they'd laid the baby across her so she could see and she tried desperately to look through the tears at the child they'd made. She wiped her tears from her eyes then with the back of her free hand squeezing Kylo's hand just a bit. Her eyes flicked to him briefly before they returned to the squealing child, no not child, Jorgan, she was there. She was real. Rey took a deep breath and tried to focus on what the Doctor was instructing her to do, something about afterbirth and more pushing. She couldn't focus on anything at all. The moment was lasting as if it had stopped. That was until they whisked Jorgan away.

Kylo felt the drop in the bond as the child was taken to be cleaned on the other side of their curtained area, not far but far enough to cause distress in Rey. "Rey?" He whispered next to her ear, wanting her to turn her head towards him so she could look past him to see where they'd taken their child. "Rey!" He said more stoutly, understanding the panic and the pain were wreaking havoc on her senses, along with the lack of sleep and likely hunger from being in labor for the past 8 hours. _Rey_. His thought was like steel in her mind pulling her towards reality, towards what she had to do next.

Rey focused briefly on the Doctor and finished pushing the thing that no one wants to talk about; afterbirth. The part that had sustained her little one all those months, filtering things through Rey like nutrients, blood, air, all of it. Rey didn't notice it much as she gripped Kylo's hand and wiggled trying to sit up to see where they'd taken their baby. She could hear the set of lungs on the child, screaming her welcome to the world. Rey collapsed onto the table, unable to fight any more. _Can you see if she's ok?_ Rey plead as she looked Kylo in the eyes.

 _She is._ He said, his thought like sandpaper against her mind as though she was being ridiculous. He stared over the chaos and remembered briefly a time where they'd actually shared sight of the other, transferring his thought to her, pulling her into his thoughts. He noticed she was sluggish, heavy with sleep threatening to take her form or maybe to just black out from exhaustion. He showed her the squirming child across the room as the nurses measured, cleaned, and wrapped the little girl preparing to return her home.

Rey sighed out as her vision focused with his, Kylo's height giving an obvious advantage over watching what was happening with Jorgan. She sighed happily as she watched the little one kick and squirm and scream. She smiled then realizing they were coming back towards the couple holding the girl. Rey reached out long before the nurse came within a foot of the bed. When they finally rested the child against Rey it felt like something clicked between the three. Kylo felt as much a part of the situation standing off to the side as the mother and child. It was a surreal experience and he kept his hands behind his back then resisting the urge to reach for the child, finally giving up and moving to sit next to Rey as much as he could on the infernal birthing contraption table as he encircled Rey and she encircled Jorgan.

Rey turned to him then beaming. "So do you think she's a Jorgan?" She asked. Kylo looked down into Rey's eyes, at the light of his life and nodded, trying to push back the well of tears that threatened to come to the large man. "Kylo you didn't even look at her." She scoffed then, reaching a hand to tuck things around the little one. He did then, he looked down at the wrinkly, foreign looking, adorable child they'd made all those months ago in the Force and he wondered if he could love anything more. It was a strange mixture of joy and hesitance that spread across his whole being as he felt worry rise but the love was making him feel what he was feeling was so overwhelming.

"Yes she looks like a Jorgan to me." He raised a hand to touch to top of the child's head then.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked reluctantly looking from Jorgan to Kylo. He nodded then, moving to lean on the bed facing the two.

Rey maneuvered Jorgan around into his arms then, adjusting the little girl as Rey pressed her into her father's arms. _Father_...Rey's thoughts were jumbled then looking at the two of them. Kylo was always a bit large in her own mind, looming over her time and again but holding their child he looked absolutely enormous, as though he could (and likely would) take on the entire galaxy to protect her. Sighing to herself slightly Rey leaned back onto the pillows that were propped up behind her. She watched Kylo' face closely as he looked down at the little girl, completely lost in the tiny being they had brought into the world.

"She's so small." He whispered, afraid to wake the child.

Rey nodded then, tears coming to her eyes. "What is wrong with me?" She whispered as she watched the two of them.

Kylo lifted a hand to her cheek then, understanding the emotion that was overwhelming her as she pushed it through the bond. It wasn't something that he knew how to put into words. _Maybe this is love, maybe this is what I never realized was love?_ He thought to himself.

"Nothing is wrong with you." He leaned in then and pressed his lips to hers, the overwhelming feeling of wanting to reassure her was too strong now watching her tear up about the fact that their child was so incredibly small. All babies were small, it was just different when it was theirs.

* * *

The medical staff transferred the bewildered couple to a more comfortable bed as they took the child and sequenced her DNA again comparing it to the sample Rey had taken during her pregnancy. Kylo paced angrily with the thoughts of what they could be doing with the child, that they would somehow punish such an innocent life because of something in his past or something his mother had ordered but he knew deep down the fears were just that, fears. A parent's fears.

Rey slept on the bed, exhausted and frantic he'd helped her calm down so she could sleep pulling her into a deep mediation before she finally agreed to try to sleep. She had fallen asleep between one breath and the next, her body finally relaxing. Kylo wished he could relax as he paced the small space waiting for them to bring Jorgan back. He could feel the child across the rooms, a little cold from being unwrapped from the blanket but not overly so. He stood still for the moment as he reached out to the room to see what they were doing to the child, finding it was just routine nursing and doctoring things they were doing. He sighed in relief and began pacing again.

It was hours before they brought Jorgan back, mumbling something about trying to let Rey have some sleep before beginning motherhood. Ren had just snorted at the comment, as if carrying the girl hadn't been the beginning of motherhood. Rey shifted in her sleep, likely feeling the child in the Force coming towards her then. He knew the moment she was awake, the panic of wanting to hold Jorgan gripped Rey like nothing he'd ever felt as the nurse stood by while Rey arranged herself before reaching for the child.

"Now Rey." The soothing, uncaring nurse said as she nestled the little one against Rey. "We're going to try to help you nurse her." Rey looked over the nurse's head to Kylo in confusion.

 _What do you think she means by 'try to help'?_ She inquired puzzled. Kylo lifted a shoulder in a half hearted shrug and came around to sit on the foot of the bed. The nurse moved the paper robe thing down and moved Rey's arms holding the baby towards her breast. After a few tries the little one latched on. Rey laughed a little then looking at Kylo as he watched the two completely dumbfounded but certainly in awe.

Rey made a scrunched up face, "That feels super weird." She admitted.

"You'll get used to it." The nurse said. "We'll come back for her later if you need to rest more." And with that she left the new mother and father to feed their child.

"So I'm going to be pretty useless aren't I?" He inquired, watching her literally sustain their child with her body. Rey looked at him for a long moment.

"Pretty much." She confirmed with a lilt of humor tracing the phrase before smiling at him. His insecurities were starting to bleed through the bond at what was expected of him at this stage with their child. It seemed to him that he was next to non-existent as Rey and Jorgan bonded in a way he would never be able to. "Want to feel?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she reached through the bond and pulled his consciousness into hers like he had when she'd wanted to see where they'd taken Jorgan immediately after delivery. Kylo started as he felt what she was feeling and he desperately pulled out of the bond and started blocking her. Rey laughed a little.

"Yes, definetly a weird feeling." He huffed as he stood then. "Especially as I've never had _breasts_." He hissed, as his hands balled into fists.

"You could make yourself useful?" She offered as she shifted the child a little. He looked at her then waiting. "Would you go see what I can eat now?"

"Of course." He said moving to kiss her brow and touch the child's head again before shivering at the memory of feeling Jorgan attached to Rey through Rey's eyes, not enjoying the feeling in the least. His footsteps were heavy as he exited to find the infernal nurse.

"That was fun little Jorgan." Rey said stroking the child's head as she suckled.

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Kylo had returned with food Leia and Luke were inside the hospital room and Rey was covered once again. He handed her the packets of rationed food and watched, fascinated as she nearly inhaled them. He turned to watch his mother holding their child and felt something seize in his chest then.

It was pain.

It had been two years since he'd killed his own father and he'd dealt with it somewhat but standing there watching his mother with Jorgan was almost too much. Rey reached a hand up into his and squeezed, letting him know she was there.

"She's a bit squished looking." Leia said to the couple, feeling the damping of the Force, trying to bring levity to the situation. Rey grinned at the comment while Kylo scowled. "What did you name her?"

"Jorgan." Kylo said.

"Strong name." Luke commented.

"She has your ears." Leia said holding her up a little to tease Kylo then. He pursed his lips wondering exactly how long the teasing would last. "I always wanted a girl." She said absentmindedly.

"A sister would have been fun." He confirmed wondering what his life would have been like with a sibling.

"So how many are you going to have?" Leia asked.

"For Force sake mother, she's only a few hours old. Stop." He looked down at Rey who blanched. "Look at Rey, she's even paler than usual." Leia laughed as she moved the baby a little bit in her arms as Jorgan slept on, oblivious to all of the joking and teasing flying around the room on her behalf.

"Don't worry Rey, we'll set you up with a five year contraceptive if you want." Leia moved to touch the girl's shoulder bringing her thoughts back into the present.

"Yes I think that is a _great_ idea." She said narrowing her eyes in Kylo's direction. "Because it seems that the Force has other ideas about what should be physically possible. I don't need his errant looks getting me into this situation again."

"Hey she is a little miracle. I doubt it could happen again."

"Yeah well we all thought it couldn't happen the first time." Luke's comment came out of the blue then. "Although if we'd known about you two sharing your dreams maybe I could have cautioned you against this type of entanglement."

Rey snorted, breaking the silence that had threatened to build from his comments. "He and I forged the bond. It was inevitable after Starkiller's demise."

"Maybe." Luke admitted reluctantly.

"Do you want to hold her?" Leia asked him then.

"Of course." Luke said genuinely smiling for the first time since visiting them that day.

* * *

A week later Rey stood at the bottom of the gangplank of the Epsilon class ship they'd arrived on months before. Jorgan was sleeping, as per usual, in the sling across Rey's front giving Rey the ability to actually _do_ things for herself instead of having Kylo hovering around her waiting on her hand and foot. Not that the thought wasn't nice on occasion, it just felt stifling.

Kylo had stayed true to his word that they would leave the Resistance after one week. The little family had spent far too much time in medical getting the little girl all of her necessary immunizations and loading Rey up with enough contraception to never have another child again if she choose not to. One of which was a subdermal implant that they said would last 5 years. She'd been elated at the news of that.

Luke, Leia, Finn, Poe, and BB-8 all stood after saying their goodbyes, waiting until the ship left. R2 and 3PO would accompany the couple much to Kylo's chagrin. He loathed taking any part of their life with them for fear that it would lead the First Order to them but after understanding how demanding a newborn would be on the couple he'd reluctantly agreed. "Come on Rey." He said as she stood too long and silently committed the memory to her mind before crossing her arms to press Jorgan against her reassuringly as she followed him onto the ship.

Both were silent as Kylo typed in the coordinates of Vaynai and guided the ship skyward. Rey sat in the copilot seat feeling utterly ridiculous holding their child and watching him start up the hyperdrive. They remained silent for hours that day, the only interruption was 3PO stating that dinner was ready in the mess, which meant that the portions had been heated and were ready. Rey got up, placed her hand on his shoulder lightly before moving to the mess. Kylo followed her, wondering why they were both so silent. He'd followed her lead, not needing to express the odd feelings that were passing between them through the bond.

They were silent the rest of the night as they put Jorgan in the crib next to their shared bed, the little girl barely shifting as she was transferred to the small crib. Some nights were easier than others as she moved away from Rey's heartbeat, tonight the couple held their breath and waited to see if she would let out the squeal that immediately had one of the two picking her up. As they looked down at her, she squirmed a bit, fussed and then started breathing rhythmically again.

"Thank the stars." Rey whispered as she stripped her clothes off and folded them before putting them in one of the drawers. Kylo did the same before moving to lay on the bed holding the sheets open for her. Rey laid on her back then, one arm above her head. "What do you think it will be like?" She whispered into the dark as Kylo pressed a button on the panel next to the bed to turn the lights off.

"What will what be like?" He asked leaning on his elbow looking into the darkness where he knew she was but couldn't see her just yet as his eyes began to adjust to the darkness.

"Living on our own. Living away from the Resistance _and_ the First Order. It's the first time you've ever been away from either of them." She mumbled.

"I'm not sure." He settled down on his back then too staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't given any of it much thought past the birth. "You lived alone for years, what was that like?"

"Nothing like this." She said turning away from him to look over at Jorgan sleeping away.

"Will it be much different?" He wondered more to himself than to her.

"Of course. I have two more mouths to feed." She snorted lightly then thinking about how much she would have to scavenge to keep the three of them alive. "I'll have someone to talk to. I hope it will be very different than living on Jakku. Plus I'm not waiting for anyone any more. I have my own family."

Kylo wrapped himself around her then, putting an arm across her shoulders and pulling her to him. "Family." He murmured against her neck as he snuggled her before feeling his breathing began to deepen as sleep took him. Rey smiled into the darkness and tried to make herself comfortable, knowing that having him pressed like that against her would likely not let her drift off to sleep for a while.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

"You and your damned green planet!" He swore as he held up a piece of the ship they'd disassembled to build their dwelling. Rey was helping by using the Force and holding Jorgan at the same time. They'd been on Vaynai for three weeks waiting for the rains to stop and when they just hadn't, Rey suggested they build while it was raining.

It had taken them over a week to clear out an area large enough for the dwelling they had planned. They hung numerous tarps over the cleared area to keep the rain off as they sunk pylons into the ground, something that wouldn't wash away with the rains. After they were secured, and confirmed with the scanner they'd brought, disassembling the Epsilon ship had started. Kylo had watched in horror the first few days as the wings were removed and Rey had taken as much apart as she could manage while he'd stood by with Jorgan for once. Now the task was to raise the walls from the ship fell to him and while Rey could help one of them needed to hold the baby.

Or at least that is what Kylo had convinced Rey. Truly one of the droids could have looked after Jorgan but Kylo wanted to raise the house on his own with as little help as possible. While Rey was infinitely more mechanically inclined he felt the overwhelming need to build _something, anything_. After the first month of parenthood he felt about as useless as he had on the day of Jorgan's birth; always handing her over to Rey to be fed. Although he did help wherever else he could, changing nappies, bathing Jorgan, dressing her, holding her. Rey watched all of it with overt fascination as she felt her emotions towards Kylo softening in a way she never thought was possible. Even when they'd come crashing together in their dreams it was passion, joy, and always a little bit of anger. Now she felt contentment, something she wasn't ever sure she'd felt with anyone outside of Finn and they'd only ever just been friends so she was confused by the new feelings surfacing concerning Kylo.

Rey lifted her free hand and raised it, using the Force to help steady the piece of durasteel as he stopped fighting with it. He went over to the locking pins of the pylons and locked in the third wall of their dwelling. Using the Force he locked the pins into the roof then, creating a room at last. The final piece would be from the dismantled cockpit windows which they'd faced outward and down the small hill they'd chosen for their home.

The island they'd chosen on Vaynai was sparsely populated, which was odd for so green a planet but as it was in the outer rim, so maybe not entirely surprising. They had chosen a place three days walk from any sort of town or city but it could be easily reached on a speeder if need be. Luke or Leia would be bringing a speeder when they came to visit the couple for the first time.

"Thanks." He grumbled as he spread a tarp on the ground in their home and looked out over the rain. "Do you think it will ever stop raining?" He asked as she came in and took off the poncho she was wearing over Jorgan before joining him on the ground.

"Maybe?" She offered adjusting Jorgan out of the sling before placing the little girl on her stomach on the tarp. Leia had given her a list of things to do at different stages and recommended a few holobooks to read before they'd left. They watched her squirm about and turn her head towards her parents as she recognized them speaking.

"How is the planning going?" He asked watching Jorgan.

"Uh, well without knowing when the rain will let up it's hard to know when to plant. I don't want the seeds to drown. I've never grown anything before." She said excitedly.

"Pfft, you grew her." He pointed to Jorgan.

"Ren." She said his title name like a swear.

"Well I hope the rain stops soon. I'd like this place to dry out before installing the floor." He looked around at the packed dirt. The dwelling would be two rooms to start: living area and a refresher, which would be taken directly from the ship. For the moment they were living in the ship and Rey seemed in no hurry to leave it. Kylo, on the other hand, didn't want the constant reminder of the life he'd been living for the past 10 years.

"Yes." She said stretching out her legs and hesitated to pick Jorgan back up. It was a habit she'd gotten into lately that as soon as she put the child down or gave her to Kylo that she instantly felt the loss and reached for her again. She was fighting it hard at the moment as she smoothed her hand down the little one's back. "Kylo can I ask you something?"

"Mmm." He said looking out still.

"Why did you come with us?" She turned her head to look at him. She watched his features darken before he turned his full attention to her.

"I love her." He motioned to Jorgan.

"No before that, when you killed Snoke. Why did you come with us then? You could have stayed and ruled the universe." He let out a short laugh.

"That was never my plan." He looked back out over the treetops, away from her intense gaze, at where the ocean should be if the rain didn't cloud the whole place.

"What was your plan?" She had been curious but waiting for the right time. It never seemed to present itself so she was pushing on without the correct timing.

"My plan." He started and then faltered. "My plan had been to kill Snoke eventually and return to the Resistance." He sighed then and reached to pick Jorgan up, nestling her against him as he watched the little girl watch him intently. She made a gurgling sound and drooled then. Kylo made a face then. "I had set up a network of spies within the First Order. Once I'd returned I would have worked with the Resistance to bring down the First Order."

"Oh." Rey said quietly as she watched the father and daughter. They'd never really spoken about the future until that moment. "I'm sorry." She put a hand on his arm then.

"Don't be." He stated standing with Jorgan and reaching a hand down to help her up. "I turned my contacts over to my mother a few months ago, they will ultimately help take down the First Order. I know I had a hand in that. And in the end aren't we all doing this so the future is safe for children like Jorgan? For children to grow up without the looming darkness trying to pull the galaxy apart?"

"Yes." She said picking up the poncho and pulling it back on before moving to help Kylo adjust his over Jorgan.

They returned to the shuttle then silently moving through the underbrush. The droids were busy about the shuttle moving this way and that way, arguing like an old married couple. Rey grinned from beneath the hood of the poncho as they entered the ship. She took both of the ponchos as Kylo handed her his and he strode to their room to put Jorgan down for a nap.

"R2, 3PO would you please watch Jorgan for the next hour?" He said reaching his hand out to Rey, extending her saber out to her. "We're going to go practice."

"In the rain sir? Won't you get wet?"

"That's the point 3PO." He growled at the obvlious droid as he rolled his eyes and walked down the plank to wait for Rey. Beaming at the droids she turned to follow him.

"No more inside drills?" She teased knowing full well why they were moving their training outside.

"Not after you nearly took out 3PO last time, no." He moved into the forest looking for a clearing they'd passed on occasion. It took them a few minutes before they came to it, Kylo walking across the clearing before coming to a stop. "Ready?"

Rey ignited her saber and enjoyed the hiss of the rain as it came into contact with the blade nodding solemnly. They'd started practicing as soon as Rey felt she was ready. Truthfully they'd done some sparing during the pregnancy but not nearly the amount they could do now, out in nature, without any restraints or planets blowing up beneath them. Kylo ignited his saber then too, waiting for her to move.

Rey raised the blade, two handed, above her head and charged at him aiming at his head. They'd found practice was particularly good for hashing out arguments. Today though, neither of them had any argument with the other, as Rey's saber crossed with Kylo's. He pushed her back with one hand on his blade, knowing that her smaller size meant that she had to fight with the Force and the saber differently than he did.

Rey moved to try again, pushing with the Force first and then swinging. The combination of the two put Kylo off balance. He took steps back to try to regain his footing and found Rey pushing outward with the Force again, toppling him in the process. He fell to the wet ground as she came to stand over him, blade pointed towards his throat.

"Yield." He said watching her move slowly back as she knew that a yield would be followed by a volley of the Force. Right on cue Kylo stood and directed a large push of the Force at her, which she deflected with her own, meaning she didn't go flying into the air as she had on Starkiller base. She stood her ground as he approached and raised the weapon to swing down on her. The sabers hissed against each other as they came into contact, both of them pushing the Force out trying to topple the other. Kylo spun the opposite way Rey had anticipated, cursing herself for watching what he was doing instead of feeling it through the Force as she brought a hand up to block the elbow that came within inches of her face.

Growling out Rey pushed the Force into his open side and she squared herself to him again after he'd been pushed back, his feet sliding in the mud. By this point they were both thoroughly soaked through from the rain that drizzled nonstop. Frustrated Kylo gritted his teeth and lowered himself, trying to dig his feet into the mud, as she pushed him a little further. Rey put the saber in front of her face then, waiting again for his attack. Kylo took two steps towards her, moving his saber from the horizontal cross he'd been holding it at as she pushed him away, to swing across her saber in a distracting and ungraceful maneuver. She barely registered that his foot was behind her ankle as he crossed saber with her and he pushed both with his saber and the Force until she had no choice but to try to step back, the motion of which put Rey on her back staring up into the rain as Kylo lowered his saber towards her nose.

"Yield." She said angrily as he whipped the weapon away from her face to his side and stalked back to stand ready once again.

This went on for an hour until both were exhausted and chilled from the rain and the exhaustion. The overcast clouds didn't change in there temperance or color giving no indication that time was passing. It was peaceful and eerie at the same time.

"Come, let's get out of the rain." Kylo said after she yielded once again.

"You only say that because you're ahead."

"By two yields." He corrected extinguishing his blade.

"I'll beat you one of these times." She amended extinguishing her saber.

"Besides I want a hot bath."

"You're so wasteful sometimes." She commented as she watched the fabric of his shirt cling to the muscles of his back as they walked back.

"Every drop of water is recycled. It's only wasteful if we can't recuperate the water. And besides, I think this planet has plenty of water." He said flicking droplets of water back at her that were constantly dripping from his hand.

"I guess." She said annoyed.

"Care to join me?" He asked as she almost ran into him, not realizing he'd stopped abruptly. He pulled her to him, off the ground to kiss her then. Their tongues clashed then, as they usually did when they both felt the need pulsing through themselves and through the other. Through the bond the lust would build until it was like a heat they couldn't seem to resist.

"Kylo we can't." She childed, pulling back as his arms looped around her crushing her against him. "The doctor said at least six weeks."

"But there are plenty of other things we _can_ do." He pulled back and raised one eyebrow at her suggestively.

"Well then, best enlighten me on these things." Her voice held the heat of promise causing him to turn and sprint towards the ship with her still in his arms.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hi everyone! Had some difficulty putting this chapter down. Chapters after it are written, just couldn't seem to get this on paper! Thanks for reading and sticking with it!

"No." Kylo said standing from the table that Rey and General Organa were seated at in the ship, they were still living in half of the time.

"Ren, you set this up. They will only deal with you." His mother ground out. "We _need_ you. The Resistance needs you."

"And what about Rey and Jorgan? What happens if I do this and I don't come back?" He gestured at her then, noticing that Jorgan was fussing as he was raising his voice. Rey wouldn't look at him or the General. She adjusted Jorgan again, the fussy baby not helping her nerves.

The General squared her jaw then, looking at Rey and Jorgan before turning in her seat towards her son, or the remnants of her son and sighed. _Maybe I should have sent Luke_ ; the thought came to Leia then. "Listen, you set this up. You are the key. You need to decide if you want this to work. The Resistance needs Kylo Ren."

"I gave them to you thinking you would figure out a way to bring them fully into the Resistance. The plans haven't changed. You are all trying to bring down the First Order." He yelled causing Jorgan to start crying. Kylo pursed his lips and moved over to where Rey and Jorgan sat. Dipping down he leaned in towards the little girl, and spoke sweetly and softly to her then. "It's ok." He brushed a hand across the back of her head and reached for her. Rey reluctantly gave her up and stood as she distanced herself from Kylo and Leia.

"You worked years for this. Gave up so much to see the destruction of the First Order, and now you're just going to fade into history, forgotten?"

"No, not forgotten, just not my priority right now." He commented looking into Jorgan's chubby little face. He wondered at how the child had gotten so chubby on rations and the small amount of vegetables they'd managed to forage from the forest. He guessed it had something to do with Rey and the fact that she was still breastfeeding her. "Look I don't even know how I could help you even if we wanted to."

"We?" Rey said faintly, as if she was just now joining the conversation.

"Yes we. If you tell me not to go, I won't." He said coming to stand in front of her then, holding Jorgan between them. His voice was low and full of promises that he might not be able to uphold. Rey stood blinking up at him before her eyes fell to Jorgan. Her mind was racing with all of the possibilities that could happen; ones where the war continues forever, ones where he doesn't come back, all of the possible scenarios. She thinks of raising Jorgan by herself with the droids and feels a pang in her heart at the thought. Kylo's jaw stiffens as he feels her roll through all the emotions of weighing this decision.

Rey isn't sure how long she stands there looking between the two before she speaks, it might have been hours. "You should go." She says slowly as she reaches up to rub Jorgan's back as Kylo holds her, focusing on the feeling of wanting Jorgan to grow up without the looming First Order darkness that was spreading across the galaxy.

Kylo straightens realizing what she's just said before reaching his free hand under her chin to tip her gaze from Jorgan to him. He looks at her for the space of a few moments before nodding and handing the Jorgan to Rey. "Fine. Tell me the plan." Kylo says sitting at the table again with his mother.

* * *

"I can't believe you're ok with me going." He commented intently.

"I'm not." She says as she's pacing the room in the ship, their quarters for the time being. "But I'm also not ok with the First Order spreading and all that work you did going to waste. The thought that your father's death would be for nothing isn't an acceptable outcome for me."

Kylo watched her as he sat on the bed, trying not to let her anger in and stir his into frenzy. They'd left Jorgan with the General and the droids so they could hash out the details of what this would look like. It wasn't a onetime mission, it was going to end up being many missions, many times that he put himself into harm's way.

"Rey we don't have to do this. We don't have to sacrifice for the Resistance."

That stopped her in her tracks. Looking at Kylo she knew he didn't mean it, could feel it in the bond that there was a least a small part of him that wanted to go, needed to go. _You know I know that isn't true_ , her thought came across his then. He frowned, his entire demeanor looking sour as he realized she could always feel all of it, all of what he was feeling the good, the bad, and sometimes the things he didn't want to admit to himself. Sometimes she was much better at pointing out what he was afraid to acknowledge.

"One of my biggest fears is leading all of that back here to you, to Jorgan. I don't know if I could live with myself if anyone ever harmed you because of my involvement."

Rey snorted. "Listen, Ren, if you think I can't protect the two of us without you...you need to seriously review our sparring matches."

"That's not what I meant." He mumbled.

"Then what did you mean?" She asked softly as she came to stand between his legs, putting a hand to his cheek before sliding into this hair. It was supposed to be a comforting gesture but she knew as the lust soared through their bond that it likely wasn't as comforting as she would have preferred. Pursing her lips, she gave him one of her signature 'Seriously?' looks and he elaborated, pushing down the flare they'd both just felt.

"I meant that I don't know what would happen to us or to me if anything were to happen to either one of you. You can take care of yourself, I know that. It isn't a rational fear Rey. It is a fear that I can't seem to stamp out, that knowing you are capable and fierce does nothing to quell this feeling when it comes." He growled looking away from here then, pulling himself out of her grip.

"Then we'll figure out how to not drag this home with you. Both of us." She brought her other hand up and turned his face back towards her. He looked up at her then, eyes glassy with emotion that he didn't like feeling.

"Okay." He breathed pulling her flush against him, both arms encircling her as he breathed against her stomach. Rey rested her hands on his shoulders as he snuggled against her, relieved. Slowly he moved his hands to either of her hips, pulling her into him until she didn't have a choice except to straddle him then. He sighed heavily lifting his head up towards her, pressing his face into her chest.

"Worried?" She asked sitting back so they were more even.

"Always." He breathed looking into her eyes. Neither of them mentioned the amount of anxiety they felt in the bond. Reaching out, he framed her face with his hands then, pulling her lips to his, kissing her sadly. They both knew what these missions could mean.

"What if I want to go with you?" She mumbled pulling back.

"What?" He opened his eyes then, confused.

"Let me come with you." She said. "We can leave Jorgan with your mother."

Kylo frowned, not liking the idea at all. "What if….what if we're both captured? Or killed?"

Rey sat back then in his lap, all lusty thoughts gone from both of their minds. She thought about that for a moment, not liking the feelings that rose when she thought about Jorgan being without either of them growing up; too much, like how she'd grown up. It was why she'd left the Resistance in the first place.

"Let me go with you." She repeated. "I hear what you're saying but I don't want to sit here, waiting for you to come back, worried sick the entire time."

Kylo stood, placing Rey on her feet before moving past her. Moving to get away from her then in the small space, knowing it was a futile gesture. He didn't want them both to endanger themselves. He was silent for a long time before speaking.

"Fine." He nodded slowly, anger flaring through the bond. "But you do _exactly_ as I say. Or you will stay in the shuttle, understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" She saluted with the wrong hand. That caused him to crack a smile.

* * *

The specifics were worked out over the next few days as Leia started to relax at staying with Kylo and Rey as Jorgan became the center of their attention. The little girl loved having the rapt attention of all three of them throughout the day.

They argued about how to keep any tracers from being implanted in them or put on his ship. Which would require trips to the Resistance base before and after his mission, something he was loath to do but saw the necessity of it.

TBC...


End file.
